Rivalité
by Code 44
Summary: Petit OS KOTOR 2. Se base sur du contenu coupé du jeu.


Mical avait déjà eu l'occasion de se rendre sur une multitude de planètes, des plus boisées aux plus désertes, des plus lumineuses aux plus sombres. Sur certaines, il faisait si chaud que la sueur s'évaporait au moment même ou elle perlait sur la peau et sur d'autres, il faisait si froid que la simple chaleur qui sortait de la bouche lors de l'expiration se transformait en glace.

Mical croyait avoir tout vu et tout visité, qu'aucun lieu ne pouvait encore le surprendre.

Mais ici, dans cette grande pièce de l'Académie de Trayus, au cœur de Malachor V, il devait admettre qu'il s'était trompé. Il avait entendu parlé de cette planète bien sûr, il l'avait étudiée dans les archives qu'il avait pu trouver.

Mais aucune ne rendait justice à l'horrible sentiment qui vous nouait le cœur et les entrailles quand vous fouliez le sol de la planète. Si le terme de planète avait encore un sens. Ce n'était plus qu'une masse informe, parcourue d'énergie verte et maintenue en place par le côté obscur. Il n'y avait plus rien sur Malachor. Même sur Korriban, Mical s'était senti plus en sécurité.

Le Disciple commençait à comprendre ou du moins à envisager ce qui était arrivé à celui qu'on appelait Dark Nihilus. Il n'avait été en définitive qu'une extension de Malachor elle-même, un trou noir vivant, un vide dans la Force.

Quand Mical sondait les murs de l'Académie, il ne percevait aucun écho. Même pas la haine ou la colère, des émotions qu'on s'attendrait à trouver sur une planète grouillant du côté obscur.

Mais non, il n'y avait rien.

Et c'était bien ça le plus inquiétant. Mical se sentait comme quand il était petit et qu'il craignait qu'un monstre se cachait sous son lit. Il avait beau allumer et regarder dessous, s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien, il était tout de même terrifié quand la lumière s'éteignait.

Il était certain qu'à quelques mètres de lui, quelque chose se cachait dans les ténèbres, prêt à l'emporter à tout instant. A cette époque, il se cachait la tête sous ses couvertures et tentait de s'endormir alors que des frissons parcouraient son corps.

Et dire qu'il avait cru se débarrasser de cette peur en grandissant. Rien n'avait changé en fait. C'était même encore pire qu'auparavant : sur Malachor, il n'avait pas de couverture avec lui.

Mical essuya ses doigts moites sur la toge de sa bure. Par la Force, ce qu'il pouvait avoir peur !

Il avait beau savoir que c'était un sentiment à éviter, qui conduisait au côté obscur, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de claquer des dents.

Au sens propre.

Le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre à des lieues à la ronde étaient celui de ses petits organes d'ivoire qui s'entrechoquaient sans qu'il puisse se contrôler.

Et dire qu'il avait laissé l'Exilée s'engager dans ce traquenard sans aide ! S'il lui arrivait malheur, Mical ne se le pardonnerait jamais, jamais ! C'était elle qui lui avait tout appris et qui lui apprendrait encore. C'était elle qui avait fait de lui un Jedi !

Il se souvenait encore de la première fois qu'il l'avait vue. Sur l'académie de Dantooine, il y avait des années de cela.

Lui n'était qu'un pauvre petit adolescent et elle, un jeune chevalier de vingt ans et déjà sublime. Il n'avait jamais pu effacer ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Il y avait déjà quelque chose en elle, au delà de la simple beauté physique qui l'avait inexorablement attiré.

Elle était comme un phare dans le brouillard, une magnifique lumière blanche qui fendait les ténèbres.

Et depuis ce jour là, il l'avait aimée. Pas un amour charnel, quelque chose qui allait bien au delà. Il l'aimait pour son être tout entier. Elle était le pivot sur lequel tournait son univers. Le centre de sa galaxie. Il s'était toujours répété que si elle venait à mourir, tout ce qui existait ne méritait pas de continuer à vivre si son cœur à elle ne battait plus.

Et voilà qu'il la laissait aller au devant du plus grand des dangers de cette galaxie. Il l'avait purement et simplement abandonnée.

Face à Kreia ou plutôt Dark Traya comme elle se faisait appeler.

Par la Force, comment avait-il pu se faire leurrer à ce point ? Il sentait que Kreia cachait quelque chose de pas très net mais de là à imaginer qu'elle était une Sith !

Elle les avait tous manipulés jusqu'au dernier.

Mical franchit une énième porte. Il avait perdu le compte. Trayus était tout simplement gigantesque et chaque pièce ressemblait à la précédente. Ici et là, Mical trouvait des cadavres de sith. Simples soldats, apprentis ou maîtres, ils n'avaient pas fait le poids face à l'Exilée.

Ce qui était une très bonne nouvelle.

Mical s'apprêtait à passer une nouvelle porte quand il sentit une vague de nausée le frapper. Il écrasa d'instinct sa main contre sa bouche. Il se retint de vomir mais quelques gouttes de bile remontèrent jusque dans sa gorge. Il se força à avaler.

Par les étoiles noires...il venait de sentir de la haine. Une haine pure et profonde, si glacée qu'elle en devenait brûlante. Mical ne savait pas si c'était le contrecoup de n'avoir rien ressenti jusque là mais il avait l'impression de n'avoir jamais senti une telle animosité.

Un sith encore en vie ? Mical se saisit de son sabre laser et l'activa. Le bruit caractéristique et l'odeur d'ozone lui mirent un peu de baume au cœur. Il ne s'agissait pas de se défiler. Il avait beau être seul, il triompherait ! Pour l'Exilée !

Mical ouvrit la porte et passa précautionneusement la tête par l'embrasure. Il vit une de ces innombrables salles d'entraînement de Trayus, semblable à tant d'autres.

Quoiqu'en fait, elle n'était pas si semblable que ça : il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de cadavres sur le sol. Les sith semblaient s'être faits massacrés.

L'espace d'un instant, Mical envisagea que cela soit l'œuvre de l'Exilée. C'était possible mais hautement improbable. Ici et là, gisaient des corps déchiquetés et encore fumants. Des éclairs de Force. Celui ou celle qui avait fait cela avait utilisé le côté obscur et le Disciple connaissait assez son maître pour savoir qu'elle n'en aurait jamais fait usage.

Il sentit encore une pulsation de vie dans la salle. Faible, très faible. Mical tourna la tête dans sa direction, dans l'espoir de comprendre.

Il vit un sith vêtu de l'armure traditionnelle d'assassin, sa pique de force qui lui transperçait le ventre. Mical ne pouvait distinguer l'expression de son visage à cause de son masque mais il n'en n'avait pas besoin pour savoir que l'homme souffrait terriblement.

Une ombre passa fugacement devant le sith blessé et abattit sur lui une barre de lumière rouge. Il fallut quelques secondes à Mical pour comprendre que le sith venait de se faire tuer par un coup de sabre laser.

C'était donc cette ombre la responsable de ce massacre. Mais dans quel but ? Un sith devenu fou ? Une lutte de pouvoir intestine ?

L'ombre était de dos par rapport au Disciple. Mais Mical savait très bien qu'elle savait exactement où il était.

_Salut gamin, murmura l'ombre en se retournant.

Il fallut à nouveau quelques secondes à Mical pour prendre conscience de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux.

C'était Atton Rand.

Ou plutôt une horrible caricature : les cheveux du pilote étaient en bataille et crasseux. Sa peau était grise et craquelée comme si quelqu'un s'était amusé à frapper dans un bloc d'argile. Et les yeux d'Atton étaient d'un terrifiant jaune cerclé de rouge, semblables à des étoiles en fusion.

Atton portait son complet habituel mais une substance sombre en maculait l'ensemble. Ce fut quand Atton s'approcha du Disciple que ce dernier s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait de sang.

_Atton ! cria Mical d'une voix peu assurée. L'Exilée, où se trouve t-elle ?

_Tout va bien pour elle, t'en fais pas, répliqua Atton. D'ailleurs, tu t'es jamais vraiment soucié d'elle, pas vrai ?

Mical n'arrivait pas à comprendre le sens des mots du pilote. Ce dernier empestait le côté obscur.

_Tu sais ça fait combien de temps que j'ai pas buté de Jedi ? demanda Atton d'une voix presque enjouée. On y prend goût je t'avoue. J'en ai éliminé pas mal ici, sur Malachor quand la planète agonisait. Je pourrais tuer une demi-portion de Jedi comme toi histoire de patienter jusqu'au prochain. Il en arrive toujours de nouveaux, tu sais.

Mical était abasourdi. Il ne savait pas s'il rêvait ou non. Il avait entendu parler du passé d'Atton, bien sûr comme les autres membres de l'équipe. Quand il s'était confié à l'Exilée, il l'avait fait avec le reste de ses amis. Mical savait qu'Atton avait tué et torturé pour le compte de Dark Revan. Mais il avait tourné le dos à cette partie de lui-même après la mort de cette Jedi qu'il aimait.

Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'une telle haine brûlait en lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait massacré tous ces hommes, jusqu'à être recouvert de leur sang ?

_Atton, Kreia se sert de toi !

_Pas possible ?

Mical frémit tant l'ironie était mordante.

_Mais chacun utilise l'autre mon petit, poursuivit le pilote. Elle peut toujours se servir de moi pour t'éliminer, ce sera pas une grande perte. Ce qui comptait pour moi, je l'ai déjà perdu. Je voulais l'aider, la protéger...et t'es arrivé en jouant les héros !

Atton applaudit de façon exagérée :

_Bravo, c'est réussi !

Mical sentit un nouveau renvoi de bile. C'était pire que ce qu'il pensait. Traya avait complètement perverti Atton en jouant sur sa rivalité avec lui. Mical sentait bien que le pilote devenait jaloux de la promiscuité qui grandissait chaque jour entre le Disciple et son maître. Leur amitié complètement pure et sans arrière-pensée.

Mais Mical avait toujours pensé qu'Atton saurait se contrôler. Que ce n'était qu'un caprice de gosse. Il fallait croire que le jeune homme s'était trompé.

_Atton, les sentiments existants entre l'Exilée et moi..., bredouilla le Disciple en tentant de s'expliquer.

Le pilote le coupa :

_Ca m'est complètement égal maintenant.

Atton marqua une pause et activa son sabre laser. La lame rouge semblait terriblement dangereuse entre ses mains.

_J'avais oublié à quel point je vous haïssais, vous les Jedi ! cracha Atton. Moins vous serez nombreux dans la galaxie, mieux ça vaudra.

Il fit rouler ses épaules et décrivit un long cercle avec la pointe de son menton.

_Prêt à mourir gamin ?

_Je ne tiens pas à te combattre Atton.

_Peu importe. Du moment que tu meures...

Mical comprit que tout dialogue était impossible. Atton refuserait toute discussion. Il était habité par une haine si profonde qu'elle suintait littéralement par les pores de sa peau.

Avec un soupir, le Disciple se mit en positon de garde.

Atton ne perdit pas un instant pour attaquer : il se volatilisa brusquement du champ de vision de Mical, disparaissant dans les ombres de la salle.

Mical le chercha un moment mais renonça bien vite. Ce n'était pas avec les yeux qu'il pouvait percer la dissimulation sith de son ami.

Il les ferma donc et se laissa guider par la Force.

La voix moqueuse d'Atton emplit son cerveau :

_Déjà fatigué petit ? Tu veux déjà que je te tues ? En même temps, je me suis toujours demandé comment t'as pu survivre jusque là. T'es tellement nul...

Le Disciple se força à laisser couler l'insulte. Atton cherchait à le provoquer pour qu'il baisse sa garde. Du Dun Möch. Technique Sith.

Il inspira longuement, se calmant à l'aide de la Force. Les yeux clos, ses autres sens étaient exacerbés. Il pouvait presque percevoir le chuintement des bottes d'Atton sur le sol ou sentir le parfum de sa sueur.

Ce qui lui permit de parer quand le pilote tenta de l'attaquer dans le dos. Mical ne s'était même pas retourné. Il avait simplement brandi son sabre le long de son épaule droite, pointe en bas. Et l'attaque d'Atton ne rencontra rien d'autre qu'un sabre laser bleu.

Mical se dégagea d'un puissant coup d'épaule en arrière ce qui força Atton à lui concéder le point. Mais le pilote était loin d'en avoir terminé. Il se servit encore de la dissimulation de Force et recommença son manège.

Une fois de plus, Mical fut apte à parer. Le Disciple pouvait sentir toute la haine du pilote à seulement quelques centimètres de lui.

Après l'avoir une nouvelle fois repoussé et qu'Atton ait une énième fois disparu, Mical se décida à tenter une autre approche :

_Atton, tu ne vois pas que ce que tu fais ne sert à rien ? Je suis capable de bloquer sa technique mille fois s'il le faut ! Pose ton arme et essayons de discuter, d'accord ?

_Va te faire foutre !

Bon. Autant pour l'approche diplomatique. Mical restait sur ses gardes, prêt à une nouvelle attaque surprise. Mais cette fois ci, la Force lui conseilla de bondir brusquement sur la gauche, ce qu'il fit sans tarder.

Au moment même où il sautait, un déluge d'éclairs sith frappa le dallage à l'endroit précis où il se trouvait. Mical se réceptionna en roulé-boulé et n'eut la vie sauve qu'en se remettant automatiquement en positon de garde.

Atton avait changé de tactique et ne cherchait plus à attaquer depuis l'ombre. Ses attaques se basaient sur la force brute. Mical rouvrit les yeux et para du mieux qu'il put.

Atton n'était pas un mastodonte mais le côté obscur et sa rage décuplaient ses forces. Mical avait toutes les peines du monde à éviter de se faire tuer, se contentant de dévier à grande peine les attaques de son ami.

Atton sentait qu'il prenait le dessus et s'en réjouissait. Il augmentait la cadence comme s'il jouait à un jeu avec Mical. Sauf que ça n'avait rien d'une partie de pazaak. C'était un jeu indubitablement mortel.

Atton réussit à feinter Mical par un coup d'estoc ce qui brisa brièvement sa garde. Le pilote y plongea avidement sa lame. Mical sentit une douleur lancinante lui brûler l'épaule et il se dégagea par une vrille.

Les deux adversaires s'entre-regardèrent. Atton avait le regard ravi d'un prédateur qui avait blessé sa proie. Mical serra les dents pour combattre la feu qui brûlait l'épaule. Par la Force, ce qu'il avait mal !

Atton pencha un peu la tête sur le côté et laissa fuser un rire :

_J't'ai touché le môme ! Ca doit faire vachement mal, non ? Tu sais, dit-il en brandissant sa lame à hauteur des yeux, ce sabre, il est pas comme les autre. C'est un sabre sith que j'ai récupéré sur un des gus de Malachor. Y contient un chouette émetteur de Phobium qui perturbe le système nerveux quand on le touche. En ce moment, je parie que tes nerfs font un peu la gueule, non ?

Comme s'il avait fallu qu'Atton prononce ces mots pour qu'il ressente les effets du sabre, Mical sentit l'ensemble de son système nerveux gémir. De ses racines de cheveux jusqu'aux orteils, tous criaient d'une même voix.

Atton éclata de rire en voyant Mical gémir de douleur. Mais le Disciple se força à garder les pieds sur terre.

_La douleur n'existe pas, déclara t-il. Il n'y a que la Force.

_La douleur n'existe pas ? répéta Atton, surpris. Tu crois que tes conneries de proverbe Jedi vont t'aider à t'en sortir ? La douleur existe gamin, insista le pilote. Elle est présente partout et tout le temps. Et je peux te jurer qu'avant que tu ne pousses ton dernier soupir, tu vas t'en rendre compte.

Mical avait tellement mal que sa vue se brouilla un instant. Il dut utiliser la Force pour faire taire son système nerveux et le faire revenir à la normale.

Il reprit pleinement conscience au moment même où Atton était sur lui. Il ne cherchait pas à le tuer d'un coup : il multipliait les attaques, cherchant à le toucher pour augmenter sa douleur. Mical se réfugia derrière le Soresu tout en sachant que ce ne serait que temporaire.

Mical recula sous les coups de son adversaire tant et si bien qu'il finit par se retrouver dos au mur. Au sens propre.

Atton tenta de l'achever d'un shiak à la poitrine mais le Disciple se projeta en avant par un salto frappant sur le côté dans le même mouvement et toucha Atton entre les côtes.

Le pilote gémit et posa sa main libre sur la plaie fumante. Il se retourna lentement vers Mical. Ses yeux ne contenaient plus aucune joie. Juste de la haine.

_Bien joué môme.

Le ton était sincère.

Mical déglutit sans jamais relâcher son attention. Il avait touché Atton d'un shiim, une blessure non mortelle. Chacun d'entre eux avait touché l'autre une fois désormais.

Atton brandit soudainement le poing et Mical se vit soulevé dans les airs par une main invisible. Une main qui lui broyait la trachée. Mical y plaqua sa main libre mais c'était peine perdue. Il n'y avait rien, strictement rien sur sa gorge. Et pourtant, il sentait le cartilage craquer.

_Un des premiers trucs que j'ai appris, dit Atton d'un ton neutre. Ecraser la gorge de l'adversaire pour le tuer. Que ce soit un Rancor ou un gizka ne change rien. C'est vachement facile en fait.

Mical sentit les ténèbres se refermer sur lui. Des ténèbres bordés de rouge. Les rares images qu'il pouvait encore percevoir se floutèrent et le noir l'engloutit. Il fut surpris d'être encore conscient quelques instants avant que l'air n'alimente plus son cerveau.

Il avait échoué on dirait. Il ne saurait jamais comment tout ceci se terminerait. Si Ondéron et les autres planètes qu'ils avaient visités se relèveraient des sith.

Il ne revenait jamais sa belle Exilée...

A cette pensée, il fut secoué d'un sursaut. Puis de deux, de trois et d'une multitude. Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Il ne devait pas mourir ! Il voulait la revoir !

Les ténèbres se déchirèrent brusquement, de même que l'étau. Sans comprendre comment il avait réussi à se libérer, Mical se laissa tomber avec force en plein sur Atton, lui frappant la poitrine de ses pieds.

Il crut sentir une côte se briser sous le coup. Profitant de cette aubaine, Mical donna un violent coup avec le manche de son sabre à la saignée du poignet. Nouveau craquement. La main d'Atton s'ouvrit d'elle même, laissant tomber son sabre au sol qui s'éteignit.

Préférant s'assurer de la destruction de l'arme, le Disciple projeta le sabre avec force du bout du pied contre un des murs de la salle, accompagnant la projection de la Force. Le sabre se brisa en deux.

Atton était désarmé mais pas inoffensif pour autant. Mical aurait du se souvenir que son ami maîtrisait l'art du combat Echani quand ce dernier le projeta à terre en un rien de temps.

Mical se retrouva dos au sol, Atton à califourchon sur lui, le frappant au visage. C'était un déluge de coups, chacun lui brisant un os ou le faisant saigner. Mical ne comprenait plus rien. Il n'avait même pas l'occasion d'utiliser son sabre, Atton le lui interdisant par un vicieux appui de genou.

Mical perdit le compte de combien de fois Atton le frappa. Tout ce qu'il distinguait, par delà les éclaboussures de sang, c'était ses grands yeux jaunes sur cette peau dévastée qui brûlaient encore et toujours de haine.

Le Disciple avait trop mal pour faire usage de la Force. Trop mal pour réfléchir, trop mal pour souffrir.

Même en songeant à l'Exilée, il ne parvint pas à se relever. Atton était trop fort pour lui.

Du sang s'accumula dans sa gorge, le faisant étouffer. Il sentit également quelques dents baigner dans cet infâme bouillon qu'il avala avec difficulté.

C'est à peine s'il vit Atton s'emparer de force de son sabre laser et le brandir au dessus de son crâne.

_Cette fois ci gamin, c'est le bout du voyage.

Oui, il semblait bien. Mical ferma les yeux, attendant un coup qui ne venait pas. Il attendit encore quelques instants puis ouvrit les yeux. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir Atton plaqué contre un des piliers de la salle, incapable de bouger !

Il chercha des yeux une explication et ne tarda pas à la trouver.

_Elle_ était là.

Lumineuse. Ravissante. Sabre activé, placée entre son disciple meurtri et son adversaire.

_Atton ! cria t-elle d'une voix forte. Je ne veux pas vous faire du mal ! Lâchez votre arme !

Mical crut entendre Atton pouffer.

_C'est drôle que vous me demandiez ça. Vous savez que c'est une des premières choses que super padawan ici présent m'a proposé ?

Il rit de plus belle.

_C'est drôle que vous arriviez juste au moment où j'allais le tuer. Quelques minutes, non même pas, quelques secondes et il était froid. Vous croyez que c'est la Force ?

_Tout ce que je crois Atton, c'est que je vais relâcher mon étreinte de Force et vous allez poser votre sabre, dit l'Exilée d'une voix déterminée.

_OK, répliqua simplement Atton.

Mais quelque chose sonnait faux dans les paroles du pilote. Mical voulut se lever pour apporter son soutien à l'Exilée mais son corps refusait d'obéir. Mical sentit son maître relâcher la Force autour d'Atton et celui-ci la concentrer dans sa main.

_NON ! hurla Mical alors qu'il se relevait soudainement, sans savoir comment et se précipitait devant son maître au moment où Atton lançait son sabre.

La lame frappa Mical en plein ventre. Il bredouilla quelques mots inintelligibles, tomba à genoux comme pour une prière et glissa sur le côté.

Il sentit ses sens s'endormit un à un. D'abord le goût. Puis le toucher. L'ouïe. L'odorat.

Il ne lui restait que la vue mais ce qu'il percevait par elle était tout ce qu'il désirait. L'Exilée remplissait tout son champ de vision, son corps pressé contre le sien. Elle pleurait et il lui semblait qu'elle tentait de le guérir.

_Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, maître, murmura t-il d'une voix qu'il ne pouvait pas entendre. Je suis content de voir que vous avez triomphé de Kreia et que votre image sera la dernière chose que j'emporterais avec moi dans la Force.

Elle lui cria quelque chose mais il ne vit que sa bouche dessiner des mots dans le vide. Il tenta de lire sur ses lèvres et crut comprendre qu'elle le suppliait de tenir bon et de ne pas la quitter.

_Je serais toujours avec vous mon maître.

Il lui saisit les mains.

_Ne soyez pas triste. Il n'y a pas de mort. Il n'y a que...

Ses derniers mots se perdirent dans sa gorge. Il ne pouvait plus parler. Il se força à sourire une dernière fois et gravant pour toujours l'image de l'Exilée dans son esprit, il laissa la Force l'emporter.

_Je l'avais fait. J'avais tué Mical. Ce foutu disciple à la noix, ce gamin à peine sorti du berceau. Il était mort, oh que oui et ça me faisait un bien fou. Il s'était bien battu le fils de chutta. J'y ai sûrement laissé la moitié de ma cage thoracique et je pourrais plus jamais me servir comme avant de ma main droite._

_Mais il est mort ! Oh ouais putain, mort, mort, mort, mort, mort !_

_Effacé le sale môme qui m'avait remplacé dans le cœur de l'Exilée. Finies les petites séances de méditation sur le Hawk. Mical zéro, Atton un. _

_Adossé contre le pilier où elle m'avait plaqué quelques minutes avant, je l'observais. Elle pleurait sans s'arrêter. Pauvre fille. Pleurer un nullard comme lui. _

_Je m'approchais doucement d'elle et lui sourit. Elle me regarda d'un air dégoûté. Ne comprenait-elle pas ce que j'avais fait ?_

__C'est fini, dis-je. Le gamin est mort mais moi, je suis là._

_Elle me regarda en secouant la tête :_

__Par la Force Atton ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte que tu viens de tuer Mical ?_

_Et comment ! Je venais de passer dix minutes à le faire. _

_Je m'agenouillais auprès d'elle. Elle recula et blottit le corps de Mical contre le sien comme si elle voulait le mettre hors de ma portée. Je lui tendis la main :_

__Venez, dis-je. On va s'en aller d'ici. Ensemble._

_Elle me repoussa violemment :_

__Mais bon sang Atton ! Tu viens de passer du côté obscur, tu viens de tuer mon padawan et tu voudrais que je te fasse confiance ?_

_Ses mots me blessèrent profondément. Mais j'avais fait tout ça pour elle, moi !_

__Quand je t'ai rencontré sur Péragus, dit-elle, je t'avais tout de suite détesté. Tu ratais pas une occasion de me draguer ou de faire des sous entendus...et puis j'ai fini par m'attacher à toi. A t'estimer. A t'aimer._

_Mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Elle m'aimait ? Je tentai de l'approcher pour l'embrasser et elle me gifla si fort que je senti ma pommette se fendre _

__Ne me touche pas !_

_Elle marqua une pause. Peu enclin à me faire frapper une nouvelle fois, je ne tentais rien._

__Quand tu m'as avoué ton passé sur Nar Shadaa, je t'ai pardonné. parce que tu étais mon ami. Parce que je croyais qu'il y avait du bon en toi. Que tu avais pour de bon lâché le côté obscur._

__Mais je ne suis pas un sith ! plaidais-je_

__ALORS POURQUOI EST-CE QUE TU VIENS DE MASSACRER MICAL ?_

_Sa soudaine rage me fit sursauter. Elle si douce, si gentille. S'énerver comme ça pour une broutille comme la vie du Disciple ?_

_L'Exilée continua la voix entrecoupée de sanglots :_

__Je viens de tuer Kreia. Elle voulait m'utiliser pour détruire la Force. C'est quand je suis revenue à l'académie que j'ai senti que Mical se battait contre un suppôt du côté obscur. Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était toi Atton._

_Je regardais ses yeux et je sus qu'elle ne m'aimerait plus. Pas après ce que je venais de faire. Elle me voyait comme un Sith désormais. Plus comme son compagnon._

_Elle se leva, prenant le corps de Mical dans ses bras. Elle se dirigea vers la sortie alors que je restais comme un idiot, agenouillé sur le dallage à la voir s'en aller._

_Avant de franchir les portes, je tentai une dernière défense :_

__Mais tout ce que j'ai fait, je l'ai fait pour toi ! Je t'aime, tu comprends ? Je t'aime !_

_De nouvelles larmes brillèrent dans ses magnifiques yeux :_

__Moi non._

_Et elle s'en alla, me laissant seul dans la pièce._

_Je restais sans bouger un instant puis me frappai la tête contre le sol jusqu'à m'en ouvrir le crâne : quel con ! Mais quel con !_

_Je croyais que tuer Mical la ferait tomber dans mes bras mais c'était tout le contraire. J'avais bien lu dans ses yeux quand elle était partie. Ce n'était même pas de la haine qui brûlait au fond de ses prunelles, c'était bien pire. C'était de l'indifférence._

_Je n'existais plus aux yeux de la femme que j'aimais. J'avais tout sabordé dans les grandes largeurs._

_Qu'est-ce qui me restait ? Ma haine était morte avec Mical. Mon amour s'était éteint dans le regard que l'Exilée m'avait lancé. Tout ce que j'avais, c'était le côté obscur. Du vide et des ténèbres. _

_Je savais que j'aurais dû bouger. Me casser de l'académie avant que le générateur ne soit activé et que tout disparaisse. Mais je ne le voulais pas._

_Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, la terre se mit à trembler. Les colonnes autour de moi se mirent à tanguer et les murs commencèrent à s'écrouler. De larges failles fendaient le sol, projetant de la poussière partout dans la pièce._

_Mais moi je ne bougeais pas._

_Même quand les failles m'entourèrent, je ne bougeais pas._

_Même quand les rochers tombèrent drus autour de moi, je ne bougeais pas._

_Même quand Malachor V elle-même se désagrégea, m'entrainant dans son sein, je ne bougeais pas._

_Je ne bougeais pas et je pleurais mon Exilée. _


End file.
